What's the Time Mrs Wolf?
by preposterousnotion
Summary: "You, the Doctor, the last and only Lord of Time, are asking me, the insignificant, apparently characteristically pink and yellow human, what the time is?"  one-shot.


What's The Time Mrs Wolf?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the BBC's Doctor Who.**

**AN: A slightly random, slightly AU one-shot (though I may use some of the ideas from this fic in the future). Let me know what you think?**

**Ruby**

* * *

><p>So there they were, on some planet he couldn't really remember the name of, at some alien with a really ridiculous name, that began with a p, or an x or something's, garden party.<p>

Rose was sitting immediately to his right, wearing a dress that he had earlier adamantly claimed would ensure that she fitted right in with the locals.  
>He hadn't been lying, really, because the dress was a lovely sort of emerald green colour, which was almost the exact same shade as the aliens' scales.<p>

Okay, so it wasn't entirely necessary to have such a, some might say scandalously, low cut neckline, and an almost non-existent back, with the hemline creeping ever further up her creamy pale thighs every time she shifted in her seat.

But it was lovely.

The TARDIS had provided her with a complementary jewellery set, with matching earrings and necklace, the latter of which consisted of a mysterious pendant hanging on a long chain, which dipped so enticingly just out of sight.

It was maybe afternoon or something.

He gasped.

"Rose!" he exclaimed, in a tone of voice that was nearly always followed by 'run' or, 'we've run out of marmalade'.

"Doctor?" she returned, amused, that sneaky little tongue of hers just peeking over pink lips.

"Rose, what's the time?"

She gawked at him, her mouth falling slightly open and he forced his eyes to stay focused on hers.

She sat up straighter, and he clenched his fists because it was really inappropriate to reach out and touch her soft skin at that moment, and it definitely wouldn't help his current predicament.

"You, the Doctor, the last and only Lord of Time, are asking me, the insignificant, apparently characteristically pink and yellow human, what the time is?"

He coughed, nervously, and pulled at his collar, finding it suddenly too tight.

She grinned suddenly. "S'about 2ish, according to that massive clock thing just over there".

He darted his head round to where she pointed to what was indeed, a massive clock thing, nearly directly in front if where he was sitting.  
>"Oh. Right. Yeah."<p>

She considered him. "Why do you ask?"

He thought about this for a moment. "Well you see, Rose Tyler, I always think I should keep you on your toes... Think of it as a kind of test".

"A test", she said drily. "Ok- are you training me up to be your very own Time Lady or something?"  
>He flailed, breathless in an instant, desperately grasping in his mind at his favourite lectures, maybe the one about...<p>

Oh but Rose had just plucked a sticky red fruit from the bowl on the table in front of her, and his whole throat was emulating the _something_ desert on some dry planet...

Her thumb and forefinger raised the lucky treat to her mouth, her lips puckering in readiness, jaw slowly opening in greeting...  
>In a fit of jealousy, he grabbed roughly at her wrist, yanking her hand and claiming the fruit for himself, swallowing it just to meet Rose's wild questioning expression.<p>

"S'poisonous", he mumbled, jaw stuck in the effort to chew quickly. "Poisonous for humans".

She nodded, slightly wearily, he thought.

"So is there anything here I can eat?" she asked, slightly tightly. "Are you going to pounce on me every time I barely touch something to my lips?"

Oh her lips, how perfectly pink and plump they were...

"Doctor? Are you alright?"

She leant forward, and he instinctively screwed his eyes shut.

When he built up enough courage to open one eye, he gave a pained noise, finding her face so close to his own he could smell every intoxicating pheromone on her skin, he could feel every whisper of warm breath tingling his own traitorous skin.

"Rose", he murmured helplessly.

"Are you sure it's not poisonous for you? You're acting kinda weird..."

But was he? Hadn't he gone through this same ridiculous routine every single day?

Even when they went to that planet with the exploding sewers, the least romantic place he could think of, he'd been so distracted by the appearance of Rose in her navy blue overalls, her pink little face poking out from the hood, yellow hair obstinately curling against her cheeks, that he had slipped and fell into a pile of foul smelling muck.

He bit down hard on his bottom lip as her soft, comforting hand settled on top of his on the arm rest of his moulded seat, and made a sort of squeaking noise at surprise in tasting the metallic flavour of his own blood.

He shuddered slightly, the contact calling at all his instincts that were never easy to quell when he was around Rose Tyler.

Instincts that writhed inside him to send teasing murmurs of anticipation of lust and raw need across to Rose's brain, to caress and incite her own pleasure receptors, to dance in mutual release of hormones.

He wanted to succumb to his instinct, _oh_ how he wanted to, but the raw power of the feelings he wanted to express to Rose was something he had never allowed himself to experience.

It was almost distinguishably _human_ of him, the thoughts and fantasies racing through his head at that second, the sudden impulse he had whirl Rose in a racy tango over to the massive clock thing and crush her deliciously soft and pink and yellow body against the structure's sculpted base, lowering his lips to taste her mouth in a rebellious act of disrespect to Time itself.

For with Time came all the ridiculous rules that Time Lords had followed since the very essence of Time had been weaved into existence.

Rules to not distract their amazing brains from developing into master minds, to only reproduce in the most clinical definition of the concept, to compress any volatile emotions that would divert energy away from brain development.

Maybe he was different, but he thought it had more to do with the fact that Rose was different.

Rose, who had looked into the very heart of the TARDIS to save him, Rose whose eyes would glow gold from time to time, when her gaze drifted over to him and she thought he wasn't looking.

He was always looking.

He thanked his respiratory bypass system as her thumb ran gently over his knuckles.

_Captain Jack Harkness' bare butt…_

That didn't seem to help, since that only led to images of Rose Tyler's bare butt, and how smooth and squeezable it would be…  
>Her eyes were gold again, and he could feel their warmth on his wrist, as she stared intimately at their fingers entwining.<p>

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly, "We might be able to help each other?"

"Really?"

She had already helped him so much.

"Doctor?"

"Rose?"

He hoped he had his breathing under control by now, hoped when he spoke her name it didn't sound as obviously adoring as it did in his head.

"The alien over there is looking at me really strangely… I think…" She frowned. "Okay, play along".

"Sorry?"

"Don't look too surprised", she explained further, still puzzling the Doctor.

"Look so surprised about what?"

She didn't answer, and he was just slowly snuffing certain thoughts to be able to access the rest of his brain (which right now didn't seem so important), but he was thwarted by the indulgent press of Rose's lips to the side of his mouth.

He lunged forward to catch her as she pulled back, not sure what exactly to do as his lips came within a hair's width from hers.

Thankfully, instinct took over, slightly more forcefully than he had meant to, crushing their mouths together and withdrawing almost immediately as though he had stung her.

"We're on planet Kermodin", she whispered, "And the alien who's garden party it is called Than, and the TARDIS is parked to the West, about 314 metres away".

A groan tickled the back of his throat.

And he could see the Time in her expression, the golden glow bathing her whole face.

And maybe he didn't know how to teach her to be a Time Lady, but maybe the Bad Wolf in her did.

His breathe of awe twisted happily between their parted lips.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


End file.
